An adjusting apparatus for a disc brake of the type under consideration is known from the German patent application published without examination, No. 3,802,014. Two lip seals are positioned at a front end of an adjusting nut. The lip seals result in an increase in length of the adjusting nut in the axial direction, so that a larger mounting space for the adjusting apparatus as a whole is required.